Come as you are
by Letter to Jessie
Summary: UA - Fraîchement débarqué à Greenery, Blaine se sent seul et incompris au milieu d'une campagne anglaise déprimante et de vieillards étroits d'esprit. Tout change à la découverte du Come As You Are, refuge pour jeunes dirigé par une anti-sociétaire, soufflant un vent de révolte et de liberté. Le Come As You Are dérange, et c'est peut-être ça qui fait se sentir vivant.
1. Come As You Are

Voici ma première fiction Glee, même si je l'avoue, ça n'a rien à voir avec le contexte de la série. C'est du UA (= Univers Alternatif) pur et dur ! Les personnages sont assez OOC, l'action se déroule en Angleterre et non à Lima.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à RIB, excepté les OC et Greenery qui sortent de ma tête assez habitée, comme dirait mon père. _Après tout, seuls les fous ont fait avancer le monde._

Je fais plus souvent des traductions, mais cette idée-là me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma plume, bien qu'elle soit loin d'être satisfaisante, mon « jeune » âge me fait manquer d'expérience. Je me suis inspirée de beaucoup d'endroits familiers, et mes OC portent le nom de personnes très chères à mon cœur, qui m'ont encouragées à publier cette fiction.

Il y a de nombreuses références à mes artistes et groupes préférés – Je crèverai avec du rock dans les oreilles. Le titre de la fiction provient du titre de Nirvana. Il ne reste que des cendres de Cobain, mais sa voix reste éternelle.

* * *

_Come as you are, as you were_

_As I want you to be_

_As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy._

Si l'on devait élire le mot le moins connu à Greenery, ce seraient les quatre lettres composant « rock ». Les seules fois où ce terme jugé tabou était employé était pour mentionner l'accident de voiture mortel de Johnny Kidd en 66*. A vrai dire, la chose la plus rock n' roll du coin était sans doute la représentation annuelle de salsa à la très rarement utilisée salle de fêtes.

Bien que la verdure de la campagne anglaise embellisse le paysage, on pouvait rapidement se rendre compte que Greenery était l'un de ces petits villages gris, de par la mentalité des gens et la morosité du quotidien.

Les jeunes rêvaient de liberté sans même penser qu'ils n'étaient pas en réalité prisonniers de ce trou perdu. Le troisième âge les retenait avec des chaînes invisibles, jouant sur le fait que ces ingrats de jeunots leur devaient bien de passer leur vie à s'occuper d'eux jusqu'à la dernière expiration.

Greenery était le genre d'endroit où l'on naissait et mourait dans la même maison. Les trois-quarts de la population n'avaient jamais roulé plus loin que Preston*, et trouvaient ce chemin déjà trop long.

Pourquoi un jeune homme à l'avenir aussi prometteur que Blaine Anderson viendrait s'enterrer dans ce désert vert, avec pour seule compagnie des vieillards grommelant dans leur barbe grise, et des marmots en salopette couverts de boue ?

« Rien dans ce monde n'arrive par hasard », disait Paulo Coelho. C'était la seule pensée qui évitait à Blaine de tomber dans la dépression de n'être qu'une fourmi au milieu une campagne trop oppressante.

...

Laissant ses yeux divaguer sur les vitrines des très rares magasins de Greenery, le regard de Blaine fut attiré par les bibelots extravagants qu'exposait l'antiquaire. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une femme assise sur le perron de la maison à côté, une cigarette à la main. Fumer en public à Greenery ? De quoi offusquer les pauvres mamies sorties promener leur caniche, vociférant des choses concernant la fumée qu'elles avaient entendu au journal télévisé sans en avoir compris le moindre mot, répétant tels des hybrides mi-mouton mi-perroquet, le discours soporifique qu'avaient tenu les scientifiques.

On aurait pu confondre cette femme avec une adolescente, celle-ci arborant des bas fluorescents et une jupe de collégienne, son âge uniquement trahi par les rides naissantes sur son front et par les cernes prononcées qui lui donnaient un air fatigué. La quarantaine, sans doute. Blaine leva les yeux et se trouva face au nom du bâtiment, imprimé en énormes lettres gothiques, fixées au-dessus du fronton : Come As You Are.

La dame se leva à ce moment, et le garçon se rendit compte qu'il était resté planté à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard perçant, et il fut fortement tenté de tracer son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

– Encore un venu voir si ce qu'on raconte est vrai ? T'es le troisième cette semaine, gamin. Quoi, vous tirez à la courte paille pour désigner le moucheron qui viendra à la pêche aux infos ? Y a pas de cannibales ou de secte, ici, faut pas écouter tes parents qui répètent toutes les conneries sorties à la caisse du supermarché.

La voix avait claqué, moqueuse et amère. Blaine ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Une timbrée l'accostait en lui parlant de cannibalisme et de secte, alors qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler du _Come As You Are_ auparavant.

– Madame, vous vous trompez, répondit poliment Blaine malgré sa confusion. Je ne savais même pas que cet endroit existait jusqu'à maintenant.

La femme le dévisagea comme s'il était une bête de foire, avant de laisser échapper un ricanement.

– ' Manquait plus que ça, en voilà un sorti d'une grotte ! Jamais entendu parler de mon _Come As You Are _? On en cause encore plus que du chômage, dans le coin. En passant, moi vivante, personne ne m'appellera « Madame ». Compris ?! Chloé Ferry.

– Hum… Blaine Anderson, se présenta le garçon, toujours déboussolé.

Il tendit la main à la dénommée Chloé, mais celle-ci ne rencontra que le froid mordant de l'hiver. Elle avait déjà tourné les talons, pénétrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ce qu'elle lui ferme la porte au nez, elle grogna par-dessus son épaule :

– Tu comptes prendre racine ?! Ici, c'est moi qui paie le chauffage, le môme, alors dépêche-toi de fermer cette porte !

Blaine se précipita à l'intérieur, préférant ne pas énerver le dragon en jupe à pois qui le fixait d'un air impatient.

Un retour dans le temps. On changeait d'époque en franchissant le seuil. Les années 2000 étaient presque rayées du paysage, seulement représentées par une statuette d'Amy Winehouse trônant sur une table basse en bois.

Une vieille radio casée dans un recoin poussiéreux faisait résonner la voix d'écorchée vive de Janis Joplin, une lampe à pétrole trônait au milieu d'un cercle formé par quatre fauteuils en velours vert. Des bougies dispersées un peu partout diffusaient un doux parfum, des tonnes de vinyles et de CDs étaient consciencieusement rangées sur plusieurs étagères du côté droit de la pièce. Au fond, une large bibliothèque servait de support à d'épais ouvrages où s'accumulait progressivement la poussière, et il y avait deux escaliers à chaque extrémité de la salle, l'un menant au sous-sol et l'autre au premier étage.

Deux mains claquant devant son visage le firent reprendre contact avec la réalité.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, gamin ? Pseudo-fugue ? Ta mère a vendu tes jeux vidéo à la kermesse ? C'est con, faudrait déjà que les petits vieux aient une console, et qu'ils sachent l'allumer.

Blaine trouva le courage de lever la tête et se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux amusés et un sourire en coin malicieux. Sur le moment, elle semblait plus jeune.

– A vrai dire, c'est plutôt vous qui m'avez forcé à rentrer ici.

Il voulut se filer des claques. A moins qu'elle ne le fasse avant. Mais la seule réaction obtenue fut un rire franc qui se transforma en une quinte de toux.

– J'ai pas pour habitude de pousser les passants là-dedans, mais t'avais l'air un peu paumé. Tu viens de débarquer ? Bien sûr que tu viens de débarquer, j'en ai vu défiler des dizaines comme toi, des jeunes à peine arrivés dans ce trou pourri, qui lèvent les yeux et ne voient que les kilomètres de champs à l'horizon. Tu viens d'où ?

– Londres.

Cette femme était un extra-terrestre venue d'une autre planète. Une tornade réfractaire qui balayait les mentalités conservatrices et étroites de Greenery d'une seule tirade.

– Pauvre gosse, pars dès que tu le pourras, tu vas rester auprès de papa et maman, les années vont passer, t'auras 18, 19, puis 20 ans, et t'attendras le jour où ils décideront qu'il est temps de partir, mais à la place, ils te sortiront que cet endroit est assez bien pour leur prochaine vie de retraités, et tu vas te retrouver les pieds ancrés ici, en te persuadant que tes parents ont raison, et ce sera un cercle sans fin.

Est-ce que Chloé Ferry avait l'art d'exagérer la réalité des choses ou arrivait-elle à résumer la vie de 1500 habitants en à peine quelques mots ?

Après tout, Greenery n'était que le reflet d'une société qui ne vivait plus.

Blaine s'arracha à ses pensées pour chercher des yeux Chloé, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle, penchée sur un comptoir, un magazine semblant avoir déjà vécu posé devant elle, pendant que la voix de Janis Joplin s'éteignait progressivement, les dernières notes de _Kozmic Blues _emplissant toute la pièce.

Un violent courant d'air s'engouffra dans la salle alors qu'une jeune fille au teint mat, les muscles tendus par le froid, ouvrait brusquement la porte. Elle envoya valser ses bottes noires dans un coin de la pièce et jeta son long manteau sur un rocking-chair près de la cheminée.

– Encore un morveux ?! J'en fais mon affaire, ça passera l'envie de revenir à ses petits copains quand ils le verront ramper comme une loque !

– Couché, Santana ! ordonna Chloé en extirpant une cigarette de son paquet. C'est Blair, un peu simplet, mais gentil.

– Non, moi, c'est Blaine, rappela le garçon, laissant passer le fait que la femme venait de le qualifier de simple d'esprit.

– Waouh, bienvenue dans le temple du sexe, de la drogue et du rock n' roll ! lança la dénommée Santana qui avait troqué son ton agressif pour une intonation plus moqueuse. Alors, héroïne ou cocaïne ?

– Arrête de dire des conneries au nouveau, on se drogue pas tous comme toi ! grogna Chloé, appuyée contre le comptoir, sa cigarette se consumant lentement entre ses doigts.

– Dit celle qui est accro à la nicotine…

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel tout en écrasant son mégot dans un cendrier à motifs africains. Santana, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus aucune réaction, se retourna vers Blaine, un sourire mi-charmeur mi-moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

– Si jamais tu veux perdre ta carte V, – Parce que tu l'as encore, on me l'a fait pas – tu sais où me trouver, susurra-t-elle, le tout accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

– Je suis gay ! clarifia Blaine avec véhémence.

– Ils disent tous ça, au début, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je rigole, Flitwick*, j'ai un gay-dar exceptionnel, aucun doute sur toi !

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos pour plonger dans un large fauteuil débordant de coussins, alors que Chloé était captivée par une vieille Gameboy, où un autocollant de la langue mythique des Rolling Stones y était collé.

Il n'y avait pas de gens populaires au Come As You Are. La musique qui y passait n'était plus tendance depuis des décennies. Les conversations n'étaient pas basées sur les tenues de célébrités au dernier grand show télé en date. Pourtant, Blaine fut bien vite charmé par cet endroit peu commun, qui dégageait une aura de liberté au milieu d'une ville morne et étouffée des mentalités assommantes. Ce jour-là, quand le garçon referma la lourde porte derrière lui, le vent de l'optimisme le frappa bien plus que celui de l'hiver, parce qu'il avait finalement trouvé des gens dans la même galère.

...

Blaine passait tous les matins devant le _Come As You Are_ pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus situé dans la rue adjacente. Il avait souvent été tenté de repousser la porte en bois, ne serait-ce que pour respirer à pleins poumons le parfum de l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Il se sentait comme un toxicomane, avide de sa dose de cocaïne quotidienne.

Le garçon ne se décidait jamais à rentrer, trop inquiet de se retrouver face à des inconnus, ou à Chloé qui devait déjà l'avoir oublié. Après tout, il n'était pas le genre de personnes qui marquaient les esprits, selon lui. Les deux filles qu'il avait rencontrées au _Come As You Are _étaient hautes en couleur, dominant l'espace de par leurs personnalités. Lui n'était que pâleur et timidité. Aussi effacé que Greenery sur une carte routière.

La deuxième fois où Blaine se retrouva au _Come As You Are_, survint trois semaines après que Chloé l'ait quasiment fait entrer de force. C'était un samedi glacial, et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis des heures. Une allusion de son père – lancé dans un monologue sur la normalité des choses – sur le fait qu'une certaine personne à la table devrait penser à rentrer dans les normes, avait déclenché une violente dispute, finissant avec une porte claquée et une réplique bien sentie à la voisine acariâtre qui était cachée derrière un buisson, attirée par la source des cris qui feraient dès demain le bonheur des commères du village.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ouvrit presque la porte du Come As You Are à la volée, plusieurs têtes se retournant vers lui. Il reconnut Santana, assise au sol entre les jambes d'un blonde chaussée de Vans à carreaux rouges et noirs. L'hispanique tenait un verre dans une des mains, et semblait être déjà plongée dans les brumes de l'alcool.

– Bah tiens, voilà Trompillon* ! Quoi de neuf à Narnia ?

– Mais non, Santana, c'est Bilbo Baggins* ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre un Hobbit en vrai ! s'écria la blonde, l'air émerveillé.

– Fais pas attention, on changera plus Brittany, dit une fille arborant une touffe de cheveux bouclés colorés de noir et rouge, amusée. Et tu es… ?

– Blaine Anderson, j'étais déjà venu une fois.

– Tu as rencontré Chloé ? J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de séquelles ! Au fait, je m'appelle Nadège Grin.

Blaine se détendit à la vue de cette fille souriante qui semblait être la seule personne encore sobre du groupe.

Les deux autres personnes étaient restées silencieuses jusqu'à maintenant. Un des garçons ne devait même pas avoir remarqué le nouveau venu, tellement ivre qu'il était allongé de tout son long dans un canapé en cuir, babillant les paroles de _Mrs Robinson_ que la radio diffusait, la mélodie rendant l'atmosphère plus légère.

– Sam t'aurait bien dit bonjour, mais il n'est pas trop en état pour l'instant, rajouta Nadège, en riant doucement.

– Laisse tomber, Grin, il joue pas dans ton camp ! cria Santana entre deux fous rires partagés avec Brittany.

Qui d'ailleurs regarda Blaine curieusement à cette annonce, avant qu'un grand sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres rougies.

– Oh, toi aussi tu es un dauphin ?! Je suis mi-dauphin mi-requin ! Tu savais que les dauphins étaient des requins homosexuels ?

– Pas vraiment, non…

Et il avait sérieusement crû que Chloé Ferry était la personne la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

– Tu sais, tu pourrais avoir de beaux bébés dauphins avec ma licorne solitaire là-bas !

– Brittany… grommela une voix aigüe et menaçante.

Blaine se retourna vers la dénommée licorne qui était assise en position du lotus sur un pouf devant la cheminée. C'était un garçon au teint pâle et aux yeux clairs, portant un slim foncé outrageusement serrant, l'édition 1992 du dictionnaire posé sur ses genoux. « Angélique » fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Blaine.

– Je suis désolé, Brittany a toujours la tête dans les nuages, dit le jeune garçon, un léger rouge colorant ses joues.

– J'y crois pas, Hummel rougit ! La nuit va être torride ! s'exclama Santana, complètement éméchée.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'être ivre pour faire ce genre de réflexions.

Blaine s'éloigna un peu du centre du salon pour se diriger vers l'adolescent, attiré comme un aimant.

– Santana et Brittany sont toujours comme ça, on s'y habitue, à la longue, déclara Nadège qui avait jeté une demi-douzaine de coussins à la droite du garçon pâle – dont il ignorait toujours le nom – avant de se laisser tomber dessus.

– Je vois ça, les soirées sont pas tristes, ici, remarqua Blaine.

– L'alcool, c'est juste pour le weekend, même si ce n'est pas assez pour Santana ! rit timidement l'autre garçon, qui avait posé le dictionnaire au sol, laissant Nadège s'en emparer pour feuilleter les pages nonchalamment. Et encore, c'est plutôt mou, ce soir, d'habitude on est plus et les joints sont de la partie. Toujours comme ça quand Chloé descend à Londres…

– Et vous rentrez chez vous à quelle heure ?

– Pas cette nuit en tout cas, tu veux rester dormir avec nous ? suggéra Nadège en jouant avec ses boucles rouges et noires.

– Sois pas si collante, Grin, Kurt le veut pour lui tout seul ! intervint Santana, avant d'avaler cul sec le reste de son énième verre.

Kurt. _Kurt_. L'esprit de Blaine répétait ce prénom comme une litanie, de là à oublier ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

– Tu trompes personne, Santana, si tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom, c'est pas parce que tu veux paraître froide, mais plutôt parce que t'es pas foutue de le prononcer correctement ! ricana la jeune fille, arrachant un rire à Kurt.

L'hispanique resta silencieuse quelques secondes, avant de tituber vers le bar pour se resservir un autre verre, les joues rougies.

Blaine avait totalement oublié l'altercation avec son père, Greenery, sa vie morose_. _Le _Come As You Are_ était un endroit à part, hors du temps. C'était sortir des sentiers battus.

Pour toutes ces raisons, il y reviendra. « _Et pour Kurt, aussi »_, susurra une petite voix dans la tête de Blaine qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Les infos qui servent à rien mais bonnes à savoir quand même :

Johnny Kidd est un chanteur et un guitariste du rock n' roll anglais, très connu pour la chanson Shakin' All Over avec les autres membres des Pirates. Il est mort à Bury (qui est une ville d'abord située dans le comté du Lancashire. Quand on le sait, c'est une indication de lieu pour Greenery, bien que Bury soit désormais rattachée au nouveau comté du Grand Manchester).

Preston est également une ville du Lancashire, on peut donc dire que Greenery (village totalement inventé) est situé dans ce comté. Comté notamment connu pour les chasses aux sorcières de Pendle au 17ème siècle. (Peut-être que ça vous dit quelque chose si vous êtes fan comme moi de la saga de l'Épouvanteur).

Flitwick, Trompillon et Bilbo Baggins sont utilisés pour sous-entendre la petite taille de Blaine, ça m'amusait plus que d'écrire les adjectifs habituels.

Je sais que chez moi, il faut chopper les détails au vol, vous ne me verrez jamais écrire : « Elle avait les yeux bruns, les cheveux blonds, elle était grande et mince ». On n'est pas sur un site de rencontre, nom d'une fraise Tagada !

Je parle trop. Foutez-moi une patate chaude dans la bouche. Mon orthodontiste m'a foutu deux dents en plastique, ce qui fait que je suis l'imitation parfaite de Francis l'ours qui zozote. En plus, cette sadique est le sosie parfait de Dolores Ombrage. Fuck ma vie.

_La toujours aussi timbrée Letter to Jessie._


	2. Mama told me not to come

Avant toute chose, j'aimerais dire que vous êtes totalement en droit de me châtier de ma témérité, parce que deux mois pour écrire une connerie pareille, même Stephenie Meyer aurait pu faire mieux. … Non, oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

J'imagine que j'ai eu un coup de mou. (ARRIÈRE, PERVERS).

_Papa, si je rigole toute seule devant mon ordinateur, c'est parce que je parle à mes amis et non aux petits gens dans ma tête. Je déconne, c'est les mêmes._

Mesdames et messieurs, voici le truc qui ne sert à rien et dont tout le monde se fout ; J'ai nommé LE DISCLAIMER.

Monsieur le juge, j'ai averti tout le monde que je ne possédais rien à part mes OC, alors arrêtez de vous baser sur les dires des personnes qui ne lisent pas le disclaimer. ET ILS ONT RAISON.

Bref, ma tombe doit être creusée. Au bout du chapitre, opportunisme oblige. :B

Le titre du chapitre est une chanson des Three Dog Night, un bon vieux groupe de rock américain comme on les aime.

* * *

_Mama told me not to come_

_She said, that ain't the way to have fun, son _

Une odeur de jasmin flottait dans l'air du _Come As You Are_, faisant émerger Blaine, qui s'attendait à se retrouver dans son lit. Au lieu de ça, il était vautré par terre, collé à une masse de chaleur recouverte d'une couverture à motifs zébrés.

Kurt Hummel.

Blaine sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, et se leva avant que le sang ne descende ailleurs, manquant de trébucher sur les pieds d'une Santana endormie à côté d'une bouteille de vodka complètement vidée.

Le volume de la radio augmenta violemment, _Red Morning Light_ faisant vibrer les murs. Le regard de Blaine rencontra les iris grisâtres de Chloé, assise sur le comptoir, faisant s'entrechoquer ses santiags au rythme de la musique, une tasse de thé fumant entre les mains.

– Dis-moi, Tom Pouce, tu crois quand même pas qu'après m'être tapée 355 kilomètres dans un vieux tas de ferraille qui empeste le désodorisant à la vanille, c'est moi qui vais faire le petit-déjeuner ?!

Blaine jeta un œil aux cinq mollusques couchés à terre, la musique retentissante ne suffisant pas à les faire émerger.

– Fais gaffe à la date de péremption, j'ai pas vidé le frigo depuis août, prévint Chloé d'un ton lassé, faisant lentement tourner la cuiller dans sa tasse.

– On est en décembre, fit remarquer Blaine, se demandant s'il était assez réveillé pour avoir correctement entendu.

– Les trucs périmés peuvent être utiles, surtout pour les lancer sur les abrutis qui font du porte-à-porte. La dernière fois, on a visé une vendeuse de tapis. La moutarde en plein dans le brushing, une de mes plus belles réussites.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Blaine s'empara nerveusement de la boîte d'œufs placée au-dessus du frigo, support de pense-bêtes en tout genre, et du pain posé sur le comptoir à côté de Chloé, qui le regardait faire avec une moue moqueuse, une longue mèche rousse cachant la moitié de son visage.

– Des omelettes et des toasts, ça va ? se risqua timidement Blaine.

– Valeurs sûres, pourquoi pas. Réveille ces mulots avant que je ne m'en charge, et je ne suis pas connue pour employer la méthode douce, ordonna la gérante, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire presque diabolique.

Dire qu'il trouvait sa mère trop autoritaire.

Nadège et Brittany se réveillèrent sans trop de difficultés, tandis que Sam plongeait sa tête dans la cuvette des WC, l'alcool ingurgité la veille refaisant violemment surface. Les pas de course bruyants du blond suffirent à réveiller Kurt, alors que Blaine sentait son cœur fondre à la vue de son air endormi.

_« On dirait une putain de collégienne, Cooper se foutrait bien de ma gueule s'il était là. » _

Après avoir secoué, appelé et hurlé, Blaine renonça à ranimer Santana, qui tournait sur elle-même, encore assoupie, cherchant à échapper à l'assaillant.

– J'en fais mon affaire, l'interpella Chloé qui sauta du comptoir, l'expression de son visage ne présageant rien de bon.

Personne ne chercha à l'arrêter sinon Nadège qui laissa échapper un léger « Chloé, non… ». Un litre d'eau s'écoula d'une bouteille, atterrissant sur l'hispanique qui hurla à pleins poumons.

– Chloé, espèce de connasse, je vais t'arracher les intestins pour faire de la corde à sauter avec ! T'égorger, t'enterrer, te déterrer, te couper les orteils,…

– La ferme, au lieu de dégueulasser le sol avec ta bave, retourne en cours, ça te fera pas de mal d'ouvrir un cahier, cracha la rouquine.

Santana s'approcha de Chloé telle une furie, la dominant d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres. La gérante laissa naître un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres, nullement impressionnée. Santana fit un pas en arrière, avant de se ruer à l'étage, où se trouvait sans doute une salle de bains.

– Chloé est la seule qui arrive à faire reculer Lopez, c'est toujours comme ça entre elles, chuchota Nadège en se penchant sur Blaine, comme si elle lui révélait un secret inestimable. Et encore, ça, c'est rien. Le jour où Santana a balancé un vinyle de Roxy Music dans le feu, c'était épique. Le visage de Chloé est passé par toutes les couleurs.

– Pourquoi Santana est toujours ici si elles ne se supportent pas ?

– Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autres endroits où aller, intervint Kurt qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise en bois à côté de Nadège, les faisant sursauter. Elle est trop provocatrice pour Greenery, ça m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas déjà en centre de redressement. Les gens, ici, ils aiment qu'on les flatte, qu'on soit mielleux et hypocrites. Les personnes comme Santana sont mises à l'écart parce qu'elles sont trop brusques et directes. Sans nous, elle n'a rien.

Les mots semblèrent flotter quelques instants dans l'air, se mêlant aux paroles de _Tell it like it is, _la mélodie extatique paraissant ralentir le temps.

…

Atmosphère froide. Impersonnelle. Pesante. Un adjectif assez puissant pourrait-il exprimer la sensation de malaise présente dans la maison de Blaine ? Les murs blancs dépourvus de toute décoration rendaient les pièces similaires à des chambres d'hôpital.

Tout était en général silencieux, la télévision ne servant qu'à feindre une ambiance festive la veille du nouvel an. Le moindre bruit rendait le tout encore plus sinistre, du grincement des escaliers au bruit d'une fourchette que l'on pose sur la table.

Blaine passa le dimanche après-midi enfermé dans sa chambre, repassant en boucle sa playlist préférée de la _Motown_, les yeux clos, rêvant de n'importe quel endroit, pourvu qu'il soit ailleurs.

La musique peut être une cruelle illusion. Après s'être évadé loin d'où l'on est, il suffit de la couper pour s'écraser violemment face à la triste réalité.

Triste réalité qui s'exprimait à ce moment précis par la mère de Blaine qui fondit telle une harpie dans la chambre de son fils, ses cris parvenant à couvrir la voix de Diana Ross.

– Betty Daniels a téléphoné, elle t'a aperçu de sa fenêtre entrer chez ces cinglés, l'autre soir ! Tous ces drogués, ces fêlés, ces hors-la-loi…Que vont dire les gens ? Je refuse que la réputation de ton père et de la mienne soient salies par tes… tes déviances morales !

– Premièrement, tu diras à cette vieille bique qu'espionner les petits jeunes est un comportement plutôt pédophile. Deuxièmement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, votre réputation de moutons hypocrites est bien trop ancrée pour que mes « déviances morales » viennent entacher notre parfait tableau de famille heureuse, _maman_.

Un air outré enlaidit le visage hautain d'Isabel Anderson, tandis que ses joues se coloraient d'un rouge violent.

Rouge comme l'amour. L'amour d'un fils pour sa mère qui semblait couler inévitablement dans une bouche d'égout. Les marques d'affection, il ne connaissait pas. Pas que cela l'atteigne. Peut-on regretter quelque chose que l'on n'a jamais connu ?

– Tu causeras ta propre perte, mon fils. Les gens qui veulent à tout prix être différents sont des idiots. Les employeurs engagent des gens sans histoires, propres sur eux, qui ont adhéré aux valeurs de notre glorieuse nation. Pas les marginaux. Pas les… les _homosexuels_, cracha-t-elle.

Les mots sont munis d'un venin, attaquant directement le cœur. Ils empoisonnent l'esprit. Les mots sont éternels, bien plus que les actes. On les repasse en boucle dans sa tête, comme une vieille cassette.

Les mots avaient le goût de l'acide.

…

– Quelqu'un a vu mon sachet de cocaïne ?

Le _Come As You Are _était presque désert, seulement animé par trois personnes. Ou quatre. Après tout, la radio était une figure emblématique et une âme à part entière. Le feu dévorait dans un craquement régulier une bûche de bois incandescente, et le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge à l'effigie de Dimebag se joignait au fond sonore.

– Non, Chloé, et c'est peut-être pas plus mal, tu vas finir par ramper à quatre pattes si tu continues, soupira Nadège Grin, affalée dans un pouf vert pomme, lisant un vieux magazine de pêche aux pages cornées.

La gérante plissa les yeux, jetant un regard inquisiteur sur la plus jeune.

– Grin, si tu as le malheur que j'apprenne que tu l'as caché, jamais tu ne seras en paix. Pas même dans la mort.

– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

– Mais si, Nadège ! intervint Brittany, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Tu te souviens pas l'avoir mis dans l'armoire sous l'évier ?

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans l'immense pièce, seulement brisé par le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant sur les vitres et par le crépitement du feu.

– Heureusement qu'il reste encore des lumières dans ce bas monde, ricana la rousse, se dirigeant tranquillement vers l'endroit désigné par Brittany.

Après avoir récupéré son _matériel_, Chloé s'agenouilla devant la table basse du salon où elle disposa le psychotrope en petits tas filiformes. Avant de commencer à inhaler la poudre à l'aide d'une paille, elle releva les yeux vers Nadège.

– Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard. Ne me dérangez pas, et si je ne respire plus, enterrez-moi dans le jardin avec mes vinyles de Jimi Hendrix.

– T'es conne, Chloé, on dirait une pucelle de vingt ans en quête de nouvelles expériences, cracha Nadège.

– On en reparlera en enfer. Ou en centre de désintox.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les yeux gris fixaient un point invisible au niveau du plafond. Des crises de fou rire survenaient et s'estompaient aussi vite. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gorge gonflée, ses dents et son nez étant totalement anesthésiés. Elle planait au-dessus de tout, sans limites. La douleur, la faim, la fatigue, rien n'existait.

C'était encore meilleur qu'un concert des Stones.

– J'en ai marre, je me casse, dit Nadège en se levant brusquement, puis passant sa doudoune bleu nuit épinglée d'un badge représentant le logo du _Club d'Écriture des Petits Rats de Bibliothèque de la Greenery School._

La pluie s'abattit sur elle avec frénésie dès qu'elle eut passé la porte. Elle vit au loin Santana, trottinant vers le _Come As You Are_ pour échapper au déluge.

– A ta place, j'éviterais, l'interpella-t-elle quand elle fut à sa hauteur. Chloé est complètement stone.

– J'y crois pas ! La vieille ose me dire que je suis une sale droguée, et le lendemain elle est morte pétée. On se fout de moi ?!

– Totalement, mais ça c'est normal. Bref, laisse-la tranquille, c'est déjà dur de te supporter quand on est dans un état normal.

– Je t'emmerde ! De toute façon je reste pas, j'ai un rencard avec Puckerman, il doit passer me chercher pour qu'on aille s'amuser chez ses amis qui ont apparemment un stock impressionnant d'alcool, fit-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil, avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment sans attendre de réponse.

Nadège descendit Wennington street d'un pas vif. Elle devrait faire la route à pied, les bus ne circulant pas le dimanche à Greenery. Ainsi que le lundi. En réalité, les chauffeurs n'étaient sollicités qu'à partir de seize heures, pour la sortie des étudiants. Pas le matin, parce que ces sales morveux pouvaient bien gaspiller l'essence de leurs parents pour aller s'enfermer entre quatre murs couverts de posters d'atomes et de molécules.

Avant de s'engager dans Chapman Rise, elle prit la rue adjacente. Après tout, sa maison serait vide, sa mère en voyage au Palais de Westminster, et son père dans le centre de désintoxication de Preston.

Son visage ne laissait même plus transparaître de la tristesse quand le souvenir revenait la frapper en pleine tête. C'était comme fumer. Au début, on crache ses poumons. Et puis, ça devient une sinistre habitude.

Elle finit par atterrir devant le 21 Lancaster Road, une bâtisse aux murs bordeaux, la porte d'entrée protégée par deux colonnes rainurées, surmontées d'un balcon avec des balustres qui la protégeaient de la pluie.

Quelques secondes après avoir sonné, la porte blanche en bois massif s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le visage avenant, Carole Hudson.

– Rentre vite, ma chérie ! Tu es trempée. Je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher, et je dois encore avec quelques vêtements à l'époque où j'étais jeune, ce qui doit remonter à la Préhistoire, débita-t-elle en un seul souffle, en offrant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

Le vestibule respirait l'esprit de famille. Des photos étaient accrochées sur les murs, plusieurs d'entre elles représentant un Kurt plus jeune, souvent dans les bras d'une femme au sourire éclatant, ses boucles brunes dansant sur ses épaules.

Parfois, les photos semblaient plus vivantes que les personnes qui y figuraient.

Kurt avait toujours décrit sa mère comme une femme hors du commun. Elle sentait la vanille mélangée à l'odeur de la rose, et sa voix semblait être de velours. C'était elle qui lui avait donné le goût de la musique, écoutant avec lui tous les vinyles de Fontella Bass qu'elle possédait le soir, assis sur la moquette de sa chambre.

Les vinyles étaient toujours là. Pas sa mère.

Nadège se dirigea vers le salon où Kurt lisait un magasine de mode, étendu sur le canapé en cuir qui avait tant de fois supporté leurs poids lors de leurs soirées « Broadway ».

– Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas où aller, j'avais pas envie d'être seule à la maison, fit-elle avec un sourire dépité.

– Comme si tu dérangeais ! Bon, si ça avait été Santana qui avait débarqué au moment où une rediffusion de Moulin Rouge passait, ça aurait été une autre histoire, mais toi tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

– Comme la fois où je suis venue chez toi alors que j'avais la rougeole ? Plaisanta-t-elle en enlevant ses bottines gorgées d'eau.

– Je crois que j'ai maudit ta descendance 50 fois pendant la semaine qui a suivi, se rappela le garçon.

– Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça, Kurt, intervint Carole en tendant à Nadège un jean délavé et un pull de laine vert pomme assez ample qui avaient résisté à l'usure du temps.

– Y a rien de très intéressant à raconter, j'ai juste contaminé Kurt quand on avait huit ans, j'étais malade comme un chien et j'ai quand même tenu à venir lui montrer mes cadeaux d'anniversaire, expliqua la jeune fille, un air nostalgique se peignant sur son visage au teint mat.

Après s'être changée, Nadège se retrouva vautrée dans le lit de Kurt, jouant distraitement avec un élastique fluo autour de son poignet, tandis que son ami allumait une énorme chaîne-hifi qui diffusait une chanson des Kinks.

– Quoi de neuf au QG ? s'enquit Kurt en construisant une montagne de coussins couleur crème.

– En bref, Chloé est stone, Brittany débite dix conneries à la minute, et Santana est partie se bourrer la gueule avec Puckerman.

– Encore une journée ordinaire au _Come As You Are_, ironisa-t-il en fixant un poster de Nina Simone.

Le silence se glissa pendant quelques instants dans la pièce avant d'être chassé par la voix aigüe de Kurt.

– Et… le garçon timide, Blaine, il est venu aujourd'hui ?

Nadège le considéra pendant cinq secondes avant de sourire, l'air taquin.

– Kurt, c'est trop mignon, tu as le béguin pour le nouveau ! s'écria-t-elle en frappant des mains, ses boucles rouges et noires sautillant avec elle.

– Parfois, t'es vraiment une groupie… Pour une fois qu'il y a une nouvelle tête dans ce trou perdu, ça change un peu. Et je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui, je parie qu'il est hétéro.

– Tu te fous de moi ? Il t'a dévoré des yeux toute la soirée de samedi, et d'ailleurs il l'a dit à Lopez. T'imagines le couple que vous formeriez ?! Enfin, je compte sur toi pour ne pas suivre l'exemple de Kurt Cobain et Courtney Love, on peut très bien trouver son bonheur sans drogues, et…

– Rachel, sors de ce corps ! Quand je crois m'être débarrassé de ses leçons de morale pour le week-end, il faut que ma meilleure amie vienne reprendre le flambeau. Et puis, que viennent foutre Cobain et Love dans l'histoire ? Quelle histoire, en passant ? Je connais ce gars depuis hier.

Tandis que la voix de Bon Jovi électrisait la chambre, Nadège s'empara d'un des oreillers avant de l'envoyer dans la tête de l'autre, préférant abandonner la discussion. Pour le moment. Après tout, ce benêt avait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider inconsciemment.

…

– Chloé, tu es couchée devant la porte d'entrée.

– Mmh.

– Chloé, tu empêches les gens de rentrer.

– Al…mour… en …fer.

– Bon ben passez par la fenêtre ! cria Brittany en ouvrant celle donnant sur la rue.

– La vieille, que tu veuilles crever est une chose, mais pas devant la porte, grogna Santana en se hissant sur le rebord, sa jupe à volants se relevant pour laisser une vue d'ensemble à un Puck plus que ravi.

– Vous êtes revenus plus tôt que prévus, non ? demanda la blonde, qui fixait Santana qui balançait sa veste trempée non loin du presque cadavre de Chloé.

– On a fui quand un des types a laissé la radio sur une station qui diffusait le top 50. Trop pour mon estomac.

– Au moins, j'ai ces petits trésors, sourit Puck en désignant un sac rempli de bouteilles de Jack Daniels, d'Eristoff ou encore de Smirnoff, avant d'aller les ranger dans un des nombreux placards décorés de toute sorte d'autocollants fantaisistes.

La radio crachait un air de Van Halen. On aurait pu croire qu'il y avait une ambiance de feu, alors que ce n'était qu'un pauvre dimanche pluvieux comme il y en avait toutes les semaines.

– On ne devrait pas la mettre ailleurs, la pauvre ? proposa Brittany en désignant Chloé du menton.

– Bouge-la, Puck, ordonna l'hispanique en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil, fixant la blonde du coin de l'œil.

Le garçon prit la rouquine sous les bras, espérant la trainer jusqu'à l'étage. Méthode qu'il abandonna vite quand une jambe fut balancée dans les airs avec sa tête pour cible.

– Souple, la vieille ! ricana Santana en s'allongeant, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Brittany qui caressait ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts colorés de vernis rose bonbon.

Puck souleva la gérante, qui babillait des fables dans une langue étrangère tout en entortillant ses mains dans son tee-shirt à l'effigie de Led Zeppelin.

Un coup timide se fit entendre derrière la porte. Il était à peine audible, le volume de la radio étant au maximum pour le bonheur des vieillards du voisinage.

– Y a encore des abrutis qui s'amusent à frapper avant d'entrer ? Fit Puck, lâchant Chloé dans un fauteuil sans délicatesse.

Santana alla ouvrir, pour se retrouver avec un garçon aux cheveux bouclés, une mine déconfite peinte sur le visage.

– Mes parents viennent de me mettre à la porte, je n'ai nulle part où aller.

L'hispanique sourit légèrement.

– Comme tout le monde ici, fit-elle en s'écartant pour laisser passer le corps frêle de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Voilà. A vos pelles, mes amis.

Playlist du chapitre :

_Red Morning light - Kings of Leon_

_Tell it like it is - Aaron Neville._

_Je mentionne également Van Halen, Diana Ross, et d'autres figures emblématiques de la musique. Si vous voulez découvrir, écoutez les chansons qu'il vous plaira, ma foi._

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à critiquer, ou à m'inviter à dîner. J'accepte les bons d'achat. Et les billets de loterie. Mais que les gagnants.

_Letter to Jessie._


	3. The number of the beast

*Letter to Jessie s'avança d'un pas hésitant, l'air penaud.* "Pas taper, s'il vous plaît". é_è Je m'excuse encore pour ce délai exagérément long, mais j'ai été ballotée entre les examens et le syndrôme de la page blanche. Douée comme je suis, j'ai raté maths et donc je dois étudier toutes les vacances pour repasser l'examen en septembre. OUAIIIIIIIIIIS. LES ÉTUDES C'EST COOL.

Vive le système éducatif belge. Venez, mes petits. On a des frites et l'échec scolaire. Encore mieux que le rêve américain, muhuhuhuh.

Sinon : 666 THE NUMBER OF THE BEAST ! Bref, un clin d'oeil à Iron Maiden dans ce chapitre, que ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore sortent leurs mains du frigo et envahissent Youtube.

Disclaimer : Ma tentative de voler Glee à RIB a malencontreusement échouée. Fuku. Donc rien ne m'appartient. Mais j'ai des bonbons. :Micky face:

Aussi, je tiens à rendre hommage à Cory, mourir si jeune, c'est vraiment du gâchis. J'ai pensé à supprimer le personnage de Finn de cette fiction, avant de me rétracter. Je ne pense pas que le considérer comme un tabou soit la chose à faire.

Aussi, un énorme merci à **Souline **pour son adorable review, comme tu as posté en tant qu'invitée, j'espère que tu liras ce petit message, tes compliments m'ont reboostée et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! ;)

Bonne lecture, mes jeunes panthères arrosées de sauce barbecue.

* * *

_Could I believe_  
_That what I saw that night was real and not just fantasy ?_

C'était une belle équipe de vainqueurs. Les parias de la nation, le reflet d'une Angleterre déchue. Et Blaine Anderson, progéniture d'un banquier et d'une notaire, destiné à devenir médecin ou avocat, ne s'était jamais senti autant chez lui qu'en franchissant le seuil du gouffre le plus profond de Grande-Bretagne.

Santana se balançait sur le rocking-chair, en rythme avec le _Hey Jude _des Beatles, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, tandis que Brittany lisait avec ferveur un livre traitant de la culture du café en Colombie. Blaine était assis sur un tabouret près du bar, observant du coin de l'œil la masse assoupie de Chloé Ferry, son tee-shirt rose pétant relevé juste au-dessus du nombril. Puck était rentré chez lui, sa mère l'ayant menacé au téléphone de l'envoyer en pension s'il ne rentrait fissa à la maison.

Le vibreur d'un portable se mêla une seconde au murmure de la radio. Santana le prit d'un geste las, et tapa le mot de passe sans même regarder l'écran, ses doigts connaissant par cœur l'emplacement de chaque touche.

– Vous allez jamais me croire, devinez où on va le week-end prochain.

– Voir des dauphins ? demanda avec espoir Brittany.

– Encore mieux. Sam a réussi à dégoter dix entrées gratuites plus séjour tous frais payés au 666 Festival ! babilla Santana en frappant des mains comme une gamine.

– Le quoi ?

Silence. A en juger par le regard de Santana, Blaine avait fait une bourde.

– Tu te fous de moi ? Oh my Jagger, je ne veux plus vivre sur cette Terre. Le seul truc bien qui se passe dans ce pays de bourges, c'est le 666 Festival. Tous les 3 ans, nous, petites larves du Royaume-Uni, étant les seuls à savoir apprécier la bonne musique, nous réunissons là-bas pour trois jours de pure folie.

– … Oh. Et j'imagine qu'il se passe pleins de choses, mis à part la musique.

– T'es mignon. Y a du sexe, de la drogue, de l'alcool, et surtout du rock n' roll ! Enfin, on t'apportera des bouteilles de limonade.

Blaine la considéra un moment, ne cherchant même pas à répondre à la provocation.

– Et c'est où ?

– À New Castle, répondit Brittany, n'interrompant même pas sa lecture.

– Vous rigolez, c'est à plus de deux-cents kilomètres !

– Bilbo, j'irais jusqu'en Albanie pour voir ce foutu festival. Puis tu n'as même plus besoin de la permission de tes parents, ils t'ont foutu à la porte !

Seule la radio jugea bon de ne pas se taire.

– C'était vilain, Santana, la réprimanda la blonde, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

L'hispanique balaya d'un geste de la main la remontrance.

– Bref, dix places, ça veut dire qu'il y aura moi, bien sûr, Brittany, Kurt, Sam, Grin, Puck, Bilbo. Je refuse que Berry et Hudson viennent. Et Chloé, j'en sais rien. CHLOÉ.

– 'gueule…

– Je fermerai ma gueule quand je serai morte et enterrée. Tu viens au 666 Festival ?

– 'Faut payer ? fit la voix rocailleuse de la gérante, entrouvrant les yeux.

– C'est gratuit, donc j'imagine que tu viens. Bref, on est 8.

Brittany secoua la tête, allant même jusqu'à poser sa passionnante lecture sur la table basse.

– Pourquoi Finn et Rachel ne peuvent pas venir, Santana ? On va pas jeter deux places, en plus je suis sûre que Finn est un dauphin refoulé.

– Je me fous que le baleineau soit gay ou pas, je ne veux tout simplement pas être coincée entre ces deux singes.

Apparemment, ici, tout le monde avait une passion pour le monde animalier.

Le calme revint aussi vite qu'il était parti, seulement perturbé par la mélodie qui surgissait du centre du monde, ou du moins de celui du Come As You Are, et par le bruit de pages qui se tournent.

Enfin, le calme ne pouvait jamais s'installer bien longtemps quand Brittany Pierce était dans la pièce.

– Dis, Santana, comment on peut être à la fois un dauphin, un baleineau et un singe ?

…

Blaine se retrouva finalement seul avec Chloé un peu après vingt-deux heures. Elle avait plus ou moins repris ses esprits et le regardait d'un air absent. Elle paraissait s'être prise dix ans de plus dans la figure, ses vêtements fluorescents ne faisant même pas leur effet.

– Pourquoi avez-vous créé le Come As You Are ?

– Pour qu'on ne me vouvoie pas, grogna la gérante en ramenant brusquement une mèche rousse en arrière.

– Pourquoi avoir créé le Come As You Are ? se reprit Blaine.

Seule la radio répondait alors que Chloé se mettait à inspecter ses doigts abîmés sous tous les angles. Le coin droit de sa bouche se haussa un peu.

– Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?

Blaine médita la question quelques secondes.

– Parce que si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, vous seriez comme tous les autres.

– Exactement, le môme. Je suis à la tête d'un repère de parias parce que je suis différente, murmura-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en avant.

Blaine attendit qu'elle parle à nouveau, mais elle ne fit que se mettre debout pour se diriger vers l'escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage.

– Je n'ai nulle part où dormir, est-ce que je pourrais rester quelques temps ? s'enquit timidement le garçon.

– À l'étage, deuxième porte à gauche.

…

La chambre qui était désormais celle de Blaine était l'endroit le plus chaleureux dans lequel il avait jamais dormi. Les murs étaient tapissés de couleurs chaudes, des bibelots en tout genre traînaient sur les étagères et des motifs de clowns aux mimiques douteuses étaient imprimés sur la couette. Des messages écrits à la main décoraient également les murs. D'après ce qu'il voyait, ils étaient de la part de ceux qui avaient séjourné dans cette chambre avant lui.

« Après toutes ces années, il est tant de partir. Merci, Chloé, de m'avoir hébergé pendant ces sept ans et de m'avoir appris à exister. Le Come As You Are restera ma maison. »

C'était ce qu'on pouvait déchiffrer d'une écriture penchée et à moitié effacée. En se concentrant un peu plus, on arrivait à distinguer les lettres qui formaient la signature. Jennifer Solis.

Peut-être qu'un jour, Blaine aussi écrira un message de remerciement.

…

Chloé Ferry fixait Blaine d'un air torve, avant que ses yeux d'acier ne se concentrent à nouveau sur les cartes placées au milieu de la table basse. Ils étaient assis sur des coussins rouges sang, plongés dans une partie endiablée de Koi-Koi, jeu de cartes réputé au Japon et en Corée, ayant traversé les frontières pour se retrouver au fin fond du Lancashire.

En temps normal, le Come As You Are replongeait dans le calme après vingt-trois heures. La radio passait souvent du jazz aux heures avancées de la nuit, bien que Chloé fasse souvent découvrir sa gigantesque collection de vinyles au plus jeune.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule, le môme, t'as gagné la première manche et tu me balades encore ici ! bougonna la rouquine en pinçant ses lèvres fines d'un air désapprobateur.

– Tu t'énerves tellement que tu ne réussis plus à former un seul yaku, maîtrise-toi un peu ! ricana le garçon.

Chloé haussa les sourcils, son éternel sourire narquois prenant place au coin de sa bouche. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours à Blaine pour se décontracter et parfois répondre à la gérante ou à Santana.

– Lopez a une mauvaise influence sur toi, gamin, fit Chloé en tapant la paume de sa main en rythme avec la mélodie.

Blaine ne rajouta rien, attendant que celle face à lui se décide enfin à jouer. Un sourire goguenard naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle assemblait un yoku rapportant dix points.

– On devrait arrêter et faire nos sacs, je ne partirai pas sans que mes 50 vinyles préférés soient tous empilés dedans.

– Ton sac ne fermera jamais, Chloé, sourit Blaine. Et qu'est-ce que je vais raconter à l'école ?

– Qu'une chèvre t'a arraché un doigt , ou qu'on t'a kidnappé et enfermé dans la cave tout le vendredi. Ils gobent tout, ces vieux bulbes, déclara-t-elle nonchalamment, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux.

– Et comment on va y aller, à ce festival ?

– Le bus, mon ami, le bus. On en a réservé un, j'ai envoyé Nadège tondre les pelouses des vieux du coin et Santana défoncer leurs clôtures pour ensuite leur proposer de les réparer. De quoi couvrir les frais.

– Astucieux, ironisa le garçon.

– N'est-ce pas, répondit la rouquine d'un ton exagérément prétentieux.

Blaine se remit sur ses pieds, tirant sur son pull en laine qui avait légèrement remonté. La pluie qui tambourinait contre les fenêtres créait un vacarme assourdissant, mais était totalement ignorée, le bruit s'étant mine de rien fondu dans leur quotidien.

La porte s'entrouvrit soudainement, laisser apparaître les joues rougies de Kurt Hummel, dégoulinant d'eau.

– Papa et Carole sont sortis et Rachel est à la maison, expliqua-t-il en enlevant ses Converse bleues d'un geste leste. C'est un enfer.

– Vous vous sentiez obligés d'inviter cette fille ? bougonna Chloé en fronçant le nez, parsemé de taches de rousseur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Juste pour le plaisir de voir que toi et Santana êtes d'accord sur quelque chose, pour une fois, la taquina gentiment Kurt.

Un grognement lui parvint en réponse tandis que la gérante lui tournait le dos pour prendre une bouteille de thé glacé dans le frigo, qu'elle refermera d'un mouvement du bassin, avant de monter dans la chambre qui lui servait de repère.

Blaine entreprit de ranger les cartes éparpillées sur la table basse, sentant le regard du châtain courir le long de son dos. _Sweet Home Alabama_ évitait qu'un silence plombant ne s'installe dans l'illustre salon du _Come As You Are_.

Un grand fracas fit sursauter les deux garçons, suivi par les jurons pour le moins exotiques de Chloé. Rien d'exceptionnel, quand on y était habitué.

– Chloé serait capable de faire exploser une armoire en essayant de fermer un sac, plaisanta Kurt en ôtant d'un geste gracieux son écharpe de laine grise.

– Qui sait, c'est peut-être ce qu'il se passe, la connaissant ! renchérit l'autre tout en replaçant le jeu sur une petite étagère en bois clair.

Blaine se retourna vers Kurt, incertain, ne sachant pas s'il devait l'inviter à l'accompagner dans sa chambre et ainsi endosser le rôle du pervers du service, ou bien le laisser vaquer à ses occupations et passer pour un abruti impoli.

Une pile de vêtements fluorescents dévala les escaliers, tandis que les pas lourds de Chloé faisaient légèrement vibrer les murs. Une paire de baskets arriva avec un peu de retard, s'écrasant brutalement sur l'amas de vêtements.

– Montons avant qu'Armageddon ne survienne pour de bon, sourit Kurt en enjambant les pauvres victimes de la rouquine, vérifiant si d'autres missiles ne dévalaient pas l'escalier.

Blaine se trouvait derrière Kurt, totalement hypnotisé par le mouvement régulier des hanches du garçon alors qu'il gravissait les marches.

L'étage était encore pire que le rez-de-chaussée. Des vêtements, chaussures, vinyles et autres accessoires gisaient devant la chambre de Chloé, cette dernière se trémoussant au rythme de la musique que diffusait son walkman préhistorique.

– Quelle chambre ?

– Deuxième porte à gauche, répondit Blaine automatiquement.

Une fois à l'intérieur et à l'abri du dragon rôdant dans le couloir, Kurt se laissa aller à la contemplation des lieux. Blaine s'était permis de la personnaliser, en affichant plusieurs dessins sur les murs, accrochés par des punaises aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel trouvées dans un tiroir du salon.

– Tu dessines ? demanda Kurt, laissant ses yeux bleus traîner le long des courbes d'un croquis.

– De temps à autres, quand je m'ennuie, répondit distraitement le concerné.

– Tu devrais t'ennuyer plus souvent, déclara le châtain en souriant légèrement, laissant son index effleurer le papier.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, à la manière d'un poisson. La radio émettait un bruit léger, moins imposant que dans le salon, et partiellement couvert par les pas de Chloé sur le plancher. Depuis qu'il vivait ici, il avait appris qu'une des règles primordiales était de ne pas parler pour ne rien dire. Et si jamais l'envie vous prenait de vous attirer la méprise de Chloé Ferry, balancez d'un ton suffisant un discours philosophique sur la liberté d'expression.

Parce qu'après avoir été travailler jusqu'au seuil de la mort, s'être marié, avoir eu quelques enfants pour faire bonne figure, avoir payer toutes ses taxes, s'être abruti devant la télé, s'être forcé de suivre la mode et non son style, avoir obéi à des principes superficiels, comment pouvait-on encore parler de liberté ?

...

De tous les bus circulant dans le pays, il fallut bien sûr que le leur ait une odeur de renfermé, des déchets égarés entre les sièges, et un chauffeur semblant découvrir son véhicule pour la toute première fois. D'ailleurs, à chaque feu de signalisation, il ne se privait de se retourner à demi pour jeter un regard confus aux bas vert pomme troués de Chloé, vautrée dans le siège étroit et envoûtée par le pouvoir dégagé par sa précieuse Gameboy.

Blaine regardait les champs et les fermes défiler, osant à même poser son regard sur Kurt, lisant la dernière édition de _Vogue _à ses côtés. De temps en temps, il lorgnait sur les longues jambes de son voisin, avant de rougir comme une collégienne et retourner à sa comtemplation de la verte campagne.

Bientôt, les champs laissèrent place à l'atmosphère plus urbaine de Lancaster, jusqu'à ce que le bus ait quitté les routes du Lancashire. L'hiver s'était légèrement adouci mais les nuages continuaient de danser au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'air devenant de plus en plus frais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le Nord.

Kurt se redressa pour s'emparer de son sac, juché sur le porte-bagage. Blaine, attiré par le mouvement, se retrouva face à la peau nue du garçon, son cardigan gris ayant légèrement remonté. Le châtain fit glisser son magazine dans le sac, le froissant légèrement.

– Anderson, à baver comme ça, tu es la réplique parfaite d'un bouledogue, lança Santana, retournée sur son siège, un sourire mieilleux étalé sur ses lèvres.

– T'es bien une harpie, et on te dit rien, cracha Chloé, quelques sièges plus en avant.

L'hispanique se renfrogna et se remit correctement à sa place, tandis que Brittany posait sa tête sur son épaule.

Armée d'un CD des Clash, Chloé se glissa jusqu'au siège du chauffeur. Sa barbe grise bouffait son visage, et ses petits yeux observaient plus les femmes arpentant la rue que la route.

– Je ne pense pas qu'une de ces minettes puisse être intéressée par votre tête d'obsédé, alors mettez ce CD et évitez de nous faire connaître une mort atroce, susurra la rouquine, souriant hypocritement avant de retourner s'étaler dans son siège.

Plus loin, un panneau souhaitant la bienvenue dans le Northumberland se fit visible, déclenchant une légère agitation dans le bus.

– On sera là dans environ trente minutes, indiqua Kurt à son voisin. Tu es impatient ?

– Un peu. C'est la première fois que je vais à un festival... Et la première fois que je sèche les cours, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

– Chloé t'écrira un mot d'excuse bidon, elle pourrait faire carrière là-dedans, d'ailleurs. T'inquiète pas, les gens sont géniaux, là-bas.

Il ne rajouta rien, laissant _Rock the Casbah _résonner dans tout le véhicule, au grand malheur du conducteur, clignant à peine des yeux, son regard fixé sur la route.

...

En descendant du véhicule, un grand hangar leur faisait face, décoré de centaines d'affiches et d'une immense banderole arborant la phrase : "666 FESTIVAL, LA BÊTE EST EN VOUS". À côté, une scène se dressait au milieu d'une grande pelouse, entourée par de longues barrières de sécurité.

– Le hangar est là où on dort, viens déposer tes affaires, on va se trouver un coin, expliqua Nadège qui s'était faufilée aux côtés de Blaine.

Elle fit également signe à Kurt qui se tenait non loin d'eux.. Les autres étaient déjà rentrés, menés par une Santana ayant du mal à contenir son euphorie.

L'endroit semblait bien plus confortable que l'extérieur le faisait penser. La place était chauffée, bien éclairée et des canapés, des étagères en bois ainsi que plusieurs prises électriques étaient placés un peu partout. L'hangar n'avait pas d'âme, comme semblait posséder le _Come As You Are_. Après tout, si tous les endroits dégageaient cette impression, cela enlèverait tout le charme.

– Je sais pas vous, intervint Nadège, mais je vais m'installer loin, bien loin, de Santana et Chloé. Peut-être qu'on sera assez éloignés si elles font exploser quelque chose.

Ils s'installèrent non loin d'un radiateur, opportunisme oblige. Kurt et Blaine déballèrent leurs affaires tendit que Nadège s'emparait d'une tente auto-dépliante, plutôt fière d'elle.

– Regardez comment on va être à l'aise, au lieu de dormir à même le sol dans des foutus sacs de couchage, s'exclama-t-elle en retirant quelques mèches rouges et noires s'étant glissées devant ses yeux.

– Bonne chance pour la replier, ces trucs-là sont des saloperies, j'espère que je serai là à ce moment-là, qu'on rigole un peu, s'incrusta une voix taquine. Et inconnue.

Un garçon au sourire en coin se tenait non loin, accroupi à côté d'un immense sac décoré par des badges d'Iron Maiden. Ce type devait être un masochiste, arborant un tee-shirt en col V au beau milieu de l'hiver.

– Super, on s'éloigne de Lopez et on s'en coltine un autre, grommela Nadège en fixant l'individu intrusif.

– D'habitude on dit bonjour avant de comparer quelqu'un à une chanteuse quarantenaire, mais bon, il faut des fous partout, répliqua le troublion, lorgnant Blaine d'un regard avide.

– Et tu es ? s'enquit Kurt d'un air faussement intéressé.

Le garçon le considéra avec dédain, son sourire en coin s'accentuant encore un peu.

– Sebastian Smythe, susurra-t-il en passant un main désinvolte dans ses cheveux bruns, avant de s'avancer vers Blaine en baladant son regard vert le long de son corps. Apparemment, j'ai hérité d'un canon comme voisin...

Blaine le fixa bêtement, se sentant rougir. D'une côté, il était assez choqué de l'approche comme qui dirait brutale du garçon dont l'accent venait indubitablement du Nord. De l'autre, l'assurance qui émanait de lui s'avèrait plutot envoûtante.

Il manqua même le regard mi-éberlué mi-jaloux de Kurt Hummel.

...

– J'ai été jeter un oeil, les artistes sont en train de se préparer, on devrait y aller, plein de monde est déjà dehors. D'ailleurs, Santana est déjà à moitié éméchée, informa Nadège aux deux garçons.

Sebastian Smythe avait quitté le hangar une demi-heure plus tôt, gratifié par un long soupir de soulagement de la part de Kurt.

De la musique commença à résonner, faisant légèrement trembler les murs. Nadège remonta légèrement son sarouel bleu.

– Ce soir, on oublie qu'on est des parias et on s'amuse, sourit-elle.

Cette nuit était la leur.

* * *

Le 666 Festival sort de ma tête, n'allez pas à New Castle en hiver en espérant y trouver quelque chose de similaire, enfin, techniquement. Et si vous y allez quand même, mettez une écharpe.

_Letter to Jessie._


End file.
